


Have a break

by kudoameco



Category: kt - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco





	Have a break

蔡徐坤从浴室出来的时候，看见朱正廷直挺挺的躺在床上，两手合十按在肚子上，带着一副神往的表情，闪着圣光。

他嘴角翘着，一副回味无穷的样子。

蔡徐坤擦着头就笑了：“喂，你别那副样子，好像我天天不给你吃饱的样子。”  
朱正廷也贫了，佯装抚摸着肚子，来回摩挲着：“可也不能仨月不吃，一吃顶仨月啊。”

“你吃什么了？”蔡徐坤点点朱正廷的鼻子。  
朱正廷但是理直气壮的怼回去：“吃你顶得了。”

确实是挺久没见面了。蔡徐坤也上床躺着，回头看见床头柜上的台历。  
到处是电子产品的时代，能在身边找到一样纸质的东西也变得稀罕。这台历放得太久，远没有电子的来得迅捷。  
可它持久。

没人动他，就留在他们上次那一页。朱正廷像是记录生理期似的，过夜后总要在上面画了红圈。现在一算，小别半月。

这不，小别陪你新婚，用蔡徐坤的话来说是“管饱”，朱正廷认为是“顶够。”

现下两人还没有歇着的意思，就嘀嘀咕咕的说着自己身边的小事。比如朱正廷试一场瓢泼大雨的戏，道具就给他泼了一盆水，还得找感觉；蔡徐坤说你这还好，本来是要增肌，跑步跑得好好的，洛杉矶的冷雨就给你胡乱得拍。

“早知道送你这些雨就好了。”蔡徐坤侧着身，撩着朱正廷的头发。  
“我就想着剧组真有钱，非要到迪拜沙漠里下个大雨。”朱正廷没动，那手就一直捂着肚子。这姿势让他觉得充实。

蔡徐坤的手上已经把朱正廷的头发卷了两个圈。这阵子朱正廷的头发终于长到了一个熟悉的长度，不像台历上那个时候，蔡徐坤老是怀疑自己是不是从山上抓了个小和尚。

电影要求的长度必须得维持着，索性朱正廷就让头发疯狂的长，进了剧组再定妆。  
“定妆是个什么样子？”蔡徐坤有点好奇。  
朱正廷终于把手离开了肚子，摆了个功夫的起手式，“可能和李小龙差不多。”  
“那你第一个时间要给我发照片哦。”蔡徐坤突然撒娇，细细勾了头发一拉，让朱正廷猝不及防。

“行啊行啊。拉我拉痛了。”朱正廷没接蔡徐坤的撒娇，刚才那一拉，扯着头皮有些疼。

身旁的人一听抱怨就不说话了，朱正廷反应过是自己没好好应着，便还是认真侧了身，抱住蔡徐坤的手臂。  
“好的，给你发，还要贴上么么哒的贴纸。可以吗？”说着朱正廷还摇了摇，“别不高兴。”

“也不是不高兴。”蔡徐坤马上顺杆爬，把朱正廷按在自己胸口，“就是想着下次见面不知道要什么时候，进了组可真的与世隔绝。”  
“你去的地方也太远了。”朱正廷突然有点舍不得，他用手指按着蔡徐坤的锁骨。这种不舍分明是常态，可它就这么不着边际的浮了上来。

从美国到阿联酋，最近的距离是地心穿梭。  
成名这段日子，最珍贵的时光都用日历上的圈圈框住了，大部分依旧光鲜的空白。

“你进组了我也没法去看你，所以自己找点事做，来个巡演，顺便以示清白。”蔡徐坤下巴按在朱正廷的发旋上。

“噗……清白。”朱正廷笑得从蔡徐坤胸前抬起头来。“你还有清白？清白在哪里？”  
“在你这里。这位官人要不要拿去？”说着说着蔡徐坤又跨了上去。

“不了不了，饱了。”朱正廷灵活的从蔡徐坤胳膊下滚了出去。看着蔡徐坤还支撑着身子等他，便又嘟囔着滚了回来，老老实实地嵌进他的怀抱里。

“你好好拍戏，不要老想我。”蔡徐坤给朱正廷掖上被子，“你想我了就在微博上看看我在干什么，饭拍图比我自拍好多了。”末了蔡徐坤还逗他：“如果我是DJ你还爱我吗？”  
朱正廷羞红了脸，捂着喊着“爱！！！”

大叫以后的，声音消失，这静就越发的静。  
“你几点的飞机？”朱正廷闷声问到。  
蔡徐坤看看窗帘漏出的微光，“天亮了就得走。”  
“睡吧。”  
“嗯。”

朱正廷醒来的时候，蔡徐坤已经离开了。他下床的时候他醒过来，悄悄红了眼。

似乎彼此都不愿把离开的背影留给对方，但休息时间对他们而言又十分珍贵。睡梦中离开，就是两人都妥协的折中法子。

给昨天的日子打了个圈，今天已是空白。  
手机里热热闹闹的，每个群冒着超多数量的提示，蔡徐坤那里就安安稳稳的一条：“起飞了，想你。”

说着不要想他的，可蔡徐坤自己先开始想了。

蔡徐坤坐在他惯例的单人座位，看着窗外。  
云海翩翩，越飞的高越飞的白。  
比小时候放的风筝高出天边，可还有一根线，拽在对方手心。

现在两人每天都有问候，交流就没有断过，可是那种想念还是如丝弦缠绕，绕得不紧，可拉扯会疼。  
但这线绑在一起更是要不得的，对于他们绝对没有一个人停下来等另一个人的可能，自尊心绝不允许。

于是这缠绕，拉着，疼着，就提醒自己跑出去的时候，记得见到另一端的人，记得说想他。

Love me，feed me，hold me，tight me。

缠起来的想念太多，蔡徐坤划开手机，忍不住的时候就说一句。

我爱你。

  
END


End file.
